


I'm On Fire

by kfantastique



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kfantastique/pseuds/kfantastique
Summary: Bucky slammed violently into wakefulness gasping for breath while his whole body trembled uncontrollably. On rare occasions, the nightmares were all a mess of jumbled half memories and dark fears and Bucky would wake as he was now; unsure of what was real and where he was with fire coursing through his veins. Then there was a snorting sniffle from somewhere beside him on the bed and he whipped around to grab the knife stashed between the wall the the headboard. He raised it to strike, the Soldier egging him on, filing him with a burning dark twisted desire for violence. A soundless snarl twisted his face and then… Clint. It was Clint in the bed next to him. Oh God, what was he doing.





	I'm On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is a song fic based on the song I'm On Fire, originally by Bruce Springsteen but I actually prefer the version by Town Mountain so that's the one the lyrics are from. You should definitely check it out if you like blue grass. In my head, the imagery just immediately attached itself to Bucky. (Aside from the first few lines of the song which I have conveniently overlooked and omitted...) Enjoy!

Sometimes it's like someone took a knife, baby, edgy and dull  
and cut a six-inch valley through the middle of my soul  
At night I wake up with the sheets soaking wet and a freight train running through the  
middle of my head  
And you can cool my desire  
Oooo oooo ooooh I'm on fire  
Yeah, sometimes it's like someone took a knife, baby, edgy and dull  
and cut a six-inch valley through the middle of my soul  
At night I wake up with the sheets soaking wet and a freight train running through the  
middle of my head  
And you can cool my desire  
Oooo oooo ooooh I'm on fire  
Oooo oooo ooooh I'm on fire  
Oooo oooo ooooh I'm on fire

Bucky slammed violently into wakefulness gasping for breath while his whole body trembled uncontrollably. He lurched upward in bed, shoved his hair out of his face, and wrapped his arms around himself. Sometimes the nightmares, though still horrifying, were just replayed moments. Memories that had definitely already happened and after a while, he was always able to remember that. Memories couldn't harm him; his mantra on nights like those.

On rare occasions though, the nightmares were all a mess of jumbled half memories and dark fears and Bucky would wake as he was now; unsure of what was real and where he was with fire coursing through his veins. The blistering cold violence of the Winter Soldier was burning a path through him and he wasn't sure if he could stamp it down; he was hardly sure that he was even separate from the Soldier at all.

It felt as though the nightmares had carved a knife into his head and split his soul, threatening to let the Soldier claw his way to the surface, to take control. Bucky shifted in the sweat-soaked sheets to try to hold his aching head together. As though he could actually physically close the rift tearing open inside him; hold back the fire consuming him.

And then there was a snorting sniffle from somewhere beside him on the bed and he whipped around to grab the knife stashed between the wall the the headboard. He raised it to strike, the Soldier egging him on, filling him with a burning dark twisted desire for violence. A soundless snarl twisted his face and then…

Clint.

It was Clint in the bed next to him. Oh God, what was he doing? He threw the knife on the bedside table and buried his face in his hands. Waves of regret and hatred rolled over him and he tried to use that to drown the thing that was burning it's way out of him. But the Soldier was strong, relentless, demanding. He feared he would fail.

His eyes drifted over to where Clint lay, oblivious to the world, arms akimbo, and mouth slightly open. Bucky’s heart clenched in his chest and the fire abated a bit. He traced a finger along Clint’s jaw and he could feel the flaming desire inside him shift slightly; the Soldier giving way to something stronger.

Clint twitched a bit and his eyes fluttered open. A slow smile stretched his lips as he struggled to wakefulness.

Hey,” he murmured groggily.

Bucky’s only response was a choked inhale and Clint’s brow furrowed as he sat up on his elbows.

“What is it?” Clint rubbed his eyes and focused on Bucky’s face. His frown deepened and he reached for his hearing aids. “Baby, what's wrong?” Clint gripped his wrists as Bucky continued to try to keep his head from splitting open.

Tears spilled from Bucky’s eyes. “Clint,” he sucked in a ragged breath. “It burns. Please,” he begged. “I'm on fire.”

This had happened before when Clint had stayed with Bucky. The first and only other time right after they'd gotten together that Bucky’d had a burning, soul-splitting nightmare, Clint had helped him. He had helped Bucky channel and harness the burning, raging, need inside himself into something that Clint alone had been able to wake inside him since his return to himself.

Clint pulled Bucky back out of his own head. “Baby, what do you need?” He stroked Bucky’s hair back from his face. “Whatever you need, I’ll give you.” He reached up to kiss Bucky’s forehead.

The fire in his veins flared to scorching even as he tamped the Soldier back down in his head. He surged forward and kissed Clint with all the fierceness of the inferno raging inside him and Clint welcomed him with open arms.

Bucky vaguely registered that he was probably bruising Clint with the force of his kiss but Clint was far from protesting and the fire was relentless. He moved forward ‘til he was leaning over Clint and promptly straddled him. Clint groaned deep in his throat and threaded his fingers into the hair at the nape of Bucky’s neck. Bucky cradled Clint's face between his hands and pulled back just enough that they weren't quite touching. The fire urged him onwards but he paused. “Are you sure this is ok?”

Clint pursed his lips and ground his already half hard cock into Bucky’s crotch to make a silent point. Bucky felt a heated smile tug at his lips even as the fire pushed at him and his own cock rose to full mast. He dove back in and frantically kissed any part of Clint’s face he could reach. Trailed kisses down his jawline and started sucking a mark into his neck. 

Clint groaned and moved his hands to push up under the hem of the back of Bucky’s t-shirt. “What do you need, baby?” he asked softly as he trailed his fingers up Bucky’s spine.

Bucky released the spot of skin on Clint’s neck and licked it for good measure. Clint made a satisfied sort of sound which only served to fan Bucky’s flame. It still hurt but Bucky could feel it morphing from an uncontrollable raging violence into a burning, longing sort of want. He looked Clint in the eyes and all but growled, “I want to ride you ‘til I can't walk straight.”

Clint’s eyes darkened noticeably. “Yes,” he said immediately. “Definitely do that.” And he surged upward to crash their lips back together.

Bucky fell into their kiss gratefully and pressed their bodies as close together as he could. He swiped his tongue along Clint’s bottom lip and when Clint opened his mouth, Bucky thrust inside the familiar comforting warmth and was thankful. Thankful that Clint was here, that he could understand why Bucky needed this, needed him. But mostly he was thankful that Clint was his. That he would allow Bucky to be this close to him now or ever.

But the fire was still careening through him, demanding action. He adjusted his knees so he could strip off his underwear without breaking their frantic kiss and Clint moved to divest him of his shirt as well. They finally had to break apart to get the shirt over his head and Bucky used the respite to grab some lube from the nightstand while Clint panted next to him.

Bucky moved back to straddle one of Clint’s thighs while he slicked up his own flesh fingers. Clint made a disgruntled sound and said huffily, “Woulda done that.”

Bucky fixed him with a fiery gaze. “You're too slow.” Clint rolled his eyes and let out a distinctly snarky chuckle. Bucky leaned over him and braced on the metal hand while he reached the other one between them. “I need you right now, darlin’,” he said low and serious. And then, much quieter, “It’s burning me up.”

Clint's expression turned serious. “Ok. I know.” He lifted a hand and traced his fingertips over Bucky's cheekbone. “Whatever you need.”

Bucky leaned down to kiss him again, softer this time, while he moved his slick index finger over his own hole. As Clint licked into his mouth and caressed his face, he pushed the finger all the way inside himself and the fire seemed to shift its place of origin to low in his belly. It still pulled at him though. Insatiable, needing more. He pulled the finger back out to add a second and immediately pushed both all the way in. He groaned into Clint's mouth, half in pain, half in pleasure and he felt Clint’s dick twitch against his forearm.

Bucky pulled his face up. “Just a minute more, doll.” And he hated to say it because the fire inside him needed Clint NOW. It burned and burned but Clint wouldn't thank him later for hurting himself.

“No, hey,” Clint said. “Don't rush anything.” He tucked a strand of Bucky's hair behind his ear.

Bucky rolled his eyes because really, that wasn't something he could avoid right now and he pushed himself up onto his knees. It was a bit difficult with the fingers of his right hand still inside himself but he thought he managed to avoid looking like an idiot. And if the lust-filled noise that escaped Clint's mouth was anything to go by, he'd done alright. Clint's eyes were trained on where Bucky’s hand disappeared between his thighs. Bucky smirked as he added his third finger and Clint’s eyes widened in appreciation and the fire inside him purred at the fullness.

He pumped the fingers inside him a couple times before circling the fingers of his metal hand around Clint's throbbing erection. Clint sucked in a breath and squeezed his eyes shut. “Oh God,” he muttered. Clint, to Bucky’s utter amazement, went wild whenever Bucky touched him like this with the metal hand. He stroked Clint’s cock delicately and the other man let out a shaky breath and gripped Bucky’s left thigh. The fiery desire inside him rolled in waves that seemed more content now than crazed. He loved watching Clint come undone.

Bucky contemplated trying to add a fourth finger but discarded the idea quickly because of the difficult positioning and his body was already screaming at him to get on with it. He withdrew his fingers and grabbed for the lube again with the metal hand. Clint's eyes opened again at the loss of contact and he sent Bucky a dopey smile. Bucky’s chest constricted again and he could feel his need for Clint separate from the fire. Alongside his blazing need to fuck was his own equally insistent need to love this man and to be loved by him in return and he was grateful.

Bucky leaned over to kiss Clint passionately while he slicked up Clint's dick with more lube. Seconds later, he straddled Clint’s hips and positioned his dick against his entrance. Clint grasped his hips and let out an encouraging hum. Bucky really had meant to take it slow, but the burning need inside him was building to a crescendo and he barely held himself back from slamming himself down on Clint’s cock. As he bottomed out, he vaguely registered that he had definitely not prepped himself enough. But the pain was all but drowned out by the smoldering, content feeling of finally.

Clint let out a low groan and squeezed Bucky’s hips. Bucky ran the cleaner metal hand up Clint’s chest and brushed his chin. “Alright?” he asked. He felt like he would be consumed by flames at any second if he didn't start moving but he needed to check on Clint first.

Clint looked up into his eyes. “Yeah.” He swallowed. “Yeah, feels good.”

A predatory smile crossed Bucky's face and he leaned forward to brace himself with his hands on either side of Clint’s head. “Hold on,” he murmured and winked.

Clint's grip tightened on Bucky's hips again and he grinned. “Bring it on.”

Bucky all but purred and rolled his hips against Clint languorously before lifting his hips up and slamming back down onto Clint. Clint moaned and lifted his head seeking Bucky's lips as Bucky set himself a punishing pace that would have them both panting in minutes.

As Bucky fucked himself on Clint’s cock, he could finally feel the inferno receding. His orgasm built and the fire condensed right below his stomach into a molten ball of want. His world narrowed down to just Clint beneath him. The nightmare was forgotten in the feel of Clint’s calloused fingers and the taste of his roving tongue. Bucky was free and he treasured it, treasured Clint.

Clint moaned again and pulled his mouth away. “Fuck, baby. Gonna come,” he panted. His right hand released Bucky’s thigh and moved downward. “Can I?” He glanced down to Bucky's throbbing untouched cock.

Bucky just grunted his assent and nodded.

Clint unceremoniously spit into his palm, wrapped it around Bucky’s cock, and began to pump in time with Bucky’s quick thrusts. Bucky groaned and buried his face in Clint’s neck; the sensations were overwhelming and he was going to come in short order.

And sure enough, Clint flicked his wrist so his palm slid over the head of Bucky's cock and the dam of the molten river inside him broke. He bit into Clint’s neck and his whole body went rigid with pleasure as the last of the fire in him flowed out even as his come flowed out onto Clint’s stomach. And right at the peak of his pleasure, he felt Clint tense up as well and let out a wordless cry of ecstasy. His left hand clamped down on Bucky’s thigh and he came deep in Bucky’s ass as Bucky gently floated back down from the stratosphere.

Bucky collapsed on Clint's chest and they lay tangled together for several minutes just panting. Bucky was a boneless lump as Clint finally extracted his hand from between them and shifted his hips so his softening cock slid out of Bucky’s ass. Bucky shuddered and groaned at the sensation but otherwise didn't move. As far as he was concerned, he could spend the rest of his life plastered to Clint like this and die happy.

Clint chuckled and brought his left hand up to pet the back of Bucky's head. “You good?”

Bucky nuzzled his face further into Clint’s neck and sighed. “So good.”

Clint wrapped both arms around him and squeezed. “Anything you need.”

And in that moment, Bucky really was good. For the first time in what felt like forever. He was so grateful to Clint for pulling him back from the brink, for saving him, that he thought he maybe loved him. That thought felt good. It was a warm, comfortable feeling that was so much better than the fire from before and he let it spread though his whole body, filing him from head to toe. Yes, he decided, he did love Clint, and he was going to tell him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. This is my first attempt at a fic for this ship. And this fandom. And this website... So, please go easy on me!  
> Thanks,  
> -k


End file.
